Sofia's Carnal Desires
by DeadPuppy
Summary: Sofia can't stand it anymore. She must have him and now! What will happen when the girls are away? Will Sofia play?


She couldn't contain her lust for him anymore. She wanted him since that first time she saw him and she knew he wanted her in the same way. She made her way to the phone in the living room and dialed his number. It rung twice before he answered. She smiled at his heavenly voice which soon enough would be screamng her name.

"Stanley could you come over. I need a something done urgently." Sofia said smiling in such a menacing way. She knew the girls would be gone all evening so she had the house to herself."Sure thing Sofia. No problem. I'll be right over." Stanley said nicely. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Sofia smiled mischievously because Stanley didn't know that what she needed done urgently was herself. She went into her room and got a nice short black gown for when he got here. She slipped it on and went in the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Thoughts of Stan in various states of undress ran rapid through her mind.

She shuddered as desire stoked the fire already blazing in her core. The doorbell rang and she nearly tripped over the coffee table trying to get to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Stan's jaw dropped when he saw could literally feel the hunger in his eyes as his gaze raked over her scandalously clothed body. "S-So-Sofia why are you dressed like that. You knew I was coming over" He stammered fighting down the desire threatening to over take him at the delicious sight before him. Her liver spotted legs, fuzzy sagging skin, and sparse stubble called to him like no other.

"Stanley Zborniak, i know you want me just as much as I want you. I've known it since i met you and i know you have to."She said as she sauntered over to him; she started to unbutton his shirt slowly.. "Sofia we can't do this and you know that. i love Dorothy and only Dorothy" Stan said mournfully as he removed Sofia from his person. He turned away from her. "Oh really? Did you love her when You slept around on her?" She saw him visibly tense up and knew she had hit a nerve. "Stan i only want to have sex with you and that is it. If you can handle that, then your more of a wuss than i thought. Stan you want me, so stop fighting what you crave and give into the carnal desires raging through you" Sofia said softly. "Sofia, just because i made a very stupid mistake doesn't mean i don't love your daughter with all my heart. i'm a man Sofia and as an admittedly stupid one i don't always think with the head on my shoulders." He said solemnly with so much grief Sofia's heart clenched with sympathy. "i'm sorry Stan, i didn't know you felt that that way." She walked stepping forward to put a hand on his arm. They stood in a pregnant silence for a while.

He turned swiftly and lifted her petite frame without much effort. Stan brought his hand up her back to the back of her head. He brought her face down to meet his in a passion filled kiss. She returned his kiss with just as much vigor. Heran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance silently. She willingly opened her mouth to engage in a battle for dominance, but in the end Stan was the victor. Sofia finished taking off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest relishing in the feel of the hair there under her fingers. Stan groaned when her passed over a sensitive nipple. He pulled off the straps of Sofia's lingerie to kiss, lick, and nibble the flesh of her shoulder and chest. She vaguely registered the feel of a door on her back before she was deposited on her and Dorothy's bed. She could see his erection straining against his pants and felt a spark or female satisfaction.

"Are you going to stand there all day like a big balding ape or are you going to come over here and ravish me properly" She chuckled as she stood to let the lingerie pool around her feet. Stan undressed himself in record time and they both stood there in all there aged naked glory. "Lay down Sofia and prepare for a mighty pussy beating"Stan said as his cock started to drip precum down his erect shaft. Sofia quickly bent down and lapped up the escaping salty liquid before laying on the bed as she was told. She heard Stan's breath hitch and she couldn't stop the smile spread across her face even if her life depended on it. Stan crawled over on top of her and bent down to give her another pantie soaking kiss before he thrust into her without warning. Her screams were swallowed by his mouth. He loved the feel of her soft sagging skin against him as they moved together. The fuzz covering every inch of her skin made shivers run up his spine and his cock even harder.

He pulled away from the desperate need for oxygen. His thrusts soon became erratic and harder as his balls tightened in anticipation of cumming. She was so close she could taste it. Then it just became too much for the both of them and sparks flew behind both their eyes. They screamed out each others name in pure ectasy. Stan kept thrusting to prolong both their amazing orgasms. Stan rolled over so he didn't crush Sofia with his weight. They panted heavily waiting for their breathing to regain some normalcy other than the normal slight wheezing. "That was amazing Sofia" He said as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Yea it wa..." Their heads whipped around to see Dorothy busting in the door slammed against the wall, it wasnt even locked.

"Ma what in the hell are you doing in here with Stan. And on our bed!"Dorothy yelled.


End file.
